Maddie Ziegler
Madison Nicole "Maddie" Ziegler, (born on September 30, 2002) to Melissa Gisoni and Kurt Ziegler, is an American dancer, actress, model, and television personality. Maddie’s rise to fame began at the age of seven when she competed on the popular CBS televised dance competition (judged by famous dancers such as Paula Abdul), Live to Dance. Although her episode never aired due the show's cancellation, there are clips of her performing on the show online. One year later, Maddie had another television opportunity when her mother signed her, as well as her younger sister Mackenzie, onto Lifetime's popular reality television show Dance Moms. The show follows young girls and their mothers across the United States to various dance competitions. Maddie's most famous work includes starring in Sia's music video "Elastic Heart" alongside actor Shia LaBeouf. The music video has gotten much negative reception, with many critics and viewers claiming that the intimate choreography between the two stars could be viewed as pedophilia. Sia has clarified that she did not intend for it to come across this way, and that Maddie and Shia are both supposed to be portray in werewolves you have been trying to escape the cage enclosure they are trapped in for years. However, both the "Chandelier" and "Elastic Heart" music videos have made Ziegler into a worldwide dancing phenomenon.She even starred in Sia's "Big Girls Cry" music video. As of April 2017, "Chandelier" music video has over 1.5 billion views and is the 16th most viewed YouTube video of all time. Around this time, Maddie performed on the Ellen DeGeneres Show again, as well as Saturday Night Live. Maddie also began working on her acting in 2015, having felt inspired by her emotional work in the Sia videos. She gave a small dance performance in the popular teen drama Pretty Little Liars, which was followed by acting parts in the shows Austin and Ally and Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn. In January 2016, Maddie won the People's Choice Award for DailyMail's Seriously Popular. Though at first she denied it, it was made official that the sixth season of Dance Moms will be her last; as Maddie & Mackenzie are leaving the show after that season. The official announcement was made in February 2016. Shortly after, Maddie was hired as the new judge for So You Think You Can Dance: The Next Generation. Maddie wrote her own autobiography called The Maddie Diaries, which quickly became a New York Times bestseller. Also in 2016, Maddie began working on her film career. The first to be released was an animated movie called Ballerina, in which she voiced the role of Camille. The Book of Henry, Ziegler's first live-action film, was released in 2017. She held a lead role in the film as pre-teen Christina Sickleman. In addition to these two films, Maddie is set to star in Sia's upcoming movie entitled Sister, in which she will play the autistic sister of a drug dealer. In September 2017, Sia released a new video for Rainbow---a songtrack for my little pony's movie, with Maddie starred in it. Since their departure from reality television, the Ziegler family has made it known that they do not intend to return to reality TV, and do not regret their decision to leave Dance Moms. Dances Solos Duets Trios Groups Outside of Dance Moms with Abby Lee Dance Company (On Dance Moms) Dance Titles *Regional Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 *National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2009 *National Petite Miss Fire and Ice 2009 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2010 *Petite Miss Dance of Pennsylvania 2010 *Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2011 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2011 *Regional Hollywood Vibe Junior Dancer of the Year 2011 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2011 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2011 (different location) *Regional Petite Miss StarQuest 2011 *National Little Miss Starbound 2011 *National Petite Miss Starpower 2011 *National Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2011 *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2012 *Regional WCDE Elite Mini Dancer 2012 *Regional Small Fry Miss Dance Educators of America 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 *Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 (different location) *Regional JUMP Mini Female VIP 2013 *Regional NYCDA Mini Female Outstanding Dancer 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Energy 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Nexstar 2013 *Regional Junior Miss Nexstar 2013 (different location) *National Junior Miss Masters of Dance Arts 2013 *Regional 24/SEVEN Junior Female Nonstop Dancer 2014 *Regional WCDE Elite Junior Dancer 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Believe 2014 *Regional Junior Miss Energy 2014 *Regional JUMP Junior Female VIP 2015 *Regional Junior Miss Energy 2015 *Regional Junior Miss Energy 2015 (different location) *Regional Radix Junior Female Core Performer 2016 Runner-Up Placements *1st - Regional Junior Miss Starpower 2012 *3rd - Regional Junior Miss Energy 2012 *1st - National Junior Miss Energy 2012 *1st - National Junior Miss Center Stage 2015 *3rd - National Junior Female Best Dancer 2015 Awards *People's Choice 2016 *Teen Choice 2016 *Industry Dance Awards 2016; breakout performer *Teen Choice 2017 *Short Awards for Maddie Style Acting Career Filmography Music Videos Television Movies Quotes "My dream is to continue dancing forever. I would kill myself if I didn't dance." "It is not a good feeling to lose, but I don't ever lose anyway." "I was still happy with second place. Everyone gets a chance to win, so I felt happy for the other girl." "I'm a perfectionist, my mom always tells me that." Fun Facts * Maddie's seasonal solos so far have been 'Rhythm in Your Nursery Rhymes' (2009), 'Sunshine and Lollipops' and 'Big Bow Wow' (2010) ' Bei Mir Bist Du Schon', 'Somewhere Over the Rainbow', 'Cry' and 'Acapella' (2011), 'The Girl I Wanna Be', 'Airmail Special', and 'Quiet Voices' (2012), 'Leaving Berlin' (2013), 'The Game of Love', 'Timeless', and 'Happiness' (2014), 'All God's Creatures' and 'These Boots Were Made For Walking' (2015), and 'The People's Choice' and 'The Hostage' (2016). * Maddie's seasonal duets so far have been Miracle Worker, Everlasting Friends, Inside of Me, We're Alright, Bodies Electric, Through the Glass, Walking Through the Storm, and Run Baby Run. * Maddie's seasonal trios so far have been Eyes in the Back of My Head, Camille Colette and Fifi, Pin-Up Girls, and We Believe. * Maddie's seasonal groups so far have been the groups outside of Dance Moms listed in the above category. * Maddie has been in more than 5 music videos. * Maddie played the role of young Deb on Drop Dead Diva ''and learned a dance routine for the episode, portraying Deb as a young dancer. * Her favorite solo as of season 3.5 of ''Dance Moms '' would be "Uphill Battle" because it was challenging and was different from the choreography she usually gets. * Melissa has stated in several interviews throughout the course of ''Dance Moms ''that her favorite solos of Maddie's are "I'm Already There," "All of My Life," "Quiet Voices," and "All God's Creatures." * Maddie was tweeted by the famous popstar Sia in 2014 and was asked to star in the music video for "Chandelier." The video has over 200,000,000 views as of September 2014. * Her best friends are Kalani Hilliker, Stephanie Mincone, Kendall Vertes and Millie Bobby Brown. * Maddie and Mackenzie began to be homeschooled in the 2013-2014 school year in order to focus on dance. * Maddie takes classes in ballet, tap, jazz, hip hop, acrobatics, lyrical, and contemporary. * In 2012, a rumor surfaced that Maddie's birthname was Taylor. However, an interview on a special episode of Dance Moms revealed that this actually applies to Mackenzie. * Maddie enjoyed being Abby's favorite but felt guilty because she wanted the other girls to have the same chances she has had. * Maddie has not spoken to nor has been seen with Chloe Lukasiak since Chloe had left ''Dance Moms, nor since Maddie herself left the show and Chloe returned. * Maddie loves working with Brian Friedman. * Maddie has two older half-brothers from her father's previous marriage, Tyler and Ryan Ziegler. Gallery A8C6CFEC-B09C-48A2-8F9C-E0BD6B2EB5D8.JPG|Maddie, Brooke, Chloe, and Paige after StarQuest awards (2011) 3F0395C1-D45E-4AD8-BE52-5DD74BAE90C7.JPG|Maddie and Gianna (2011) 1C668152-54CF-4818-8B9B-EC119CB27E9A.JPG|Maddie and Nick before "House of Love" (2011) B29ADAC0-A62A-4BD3-8679-5578CCDC5B70.JPG|Maddie with friends at rehearsal (2010) 2C51BC05-9F94-419A-B14A-4B5D498D66EE.JPG|Maddie with her group dance friends 8F29ED23-F5A8-4044-ABC7-E3CA34EE3BE8.JPG|Maddie in her "Sunshine and Lollipops" solo costume (2010) 3F7B9C3E-B670-477D-9C87-BEBD906893F0.JPG|Gianna and Maddie (2011) 85A4A9DB-ECAD-4515-A5F4-A194E3351333.JPG|Maddie showing off her title banner 08644942-1147-4E6C-BFA1-C2F83B9DDB9C.JPG|Maddie and Brandon (2012) 2DD38A69-2C70-4F2A-8711-57FC2B9EED57.JPG|Maddie, Brooke, Nick, and Nina before a competition (2010) A06AF807-A7F7-434B-AC32-6C0D8BC93D28.JPG|Maddie being silly (2009) A15F191D-248A-4050-88A7-CDE9E3FF194A.JPG|Maddie in her "Angel" costume with a friend (2011) 517B997E-4E3B-44D6-BFD4-0DCD4C3AC74A.JPG|Maddie and Aunt Neya (2008) 63BB9452-745E-4B56-ABBA-323C095B3730.JPG|Maddie winning Petite Miss Fire and Ice (2009) 0A4568D7-974D-4294-B8A7-49515BAA1674.JPG|Maddie and Chloe at JUMP awards with James (2012) 740E866E-AF08-4A79-BBE6-EA38F9AAF37D.PNG|Maddie, Melissa, and Jessica (2009) 42E5D5CF-12BA-4B8E-95EE-E43770C3624F.JPG|Maddie being silly (2010) 53CF824B-4A1E-4A53-BD64-A513022254F3.JPG|Maddie and Mrs. Miller after a DEA competition (2009) FA44319A-D60F-4027-81C2-BE79DA9B2FE4.JPG|The girls before competing their solos (2012) B79DBE24-36E0-495A-945D-6F2277672D50.JPG|Maddie and Auriel (2012) 18A1E05B-462D-491A-A88E-4C0F5DBB9DF2.JPG|Maddie and Nick (2012) 4FEC32F4-49A2-4679-9988-5D7F000FC696.PNG|Maddie, Chloe, and Gianna before "Inside of Me" (2012) 3D855498-C0C6-4AD0-82DA-DA20A17E0EDA.PNG|Maddie and Kendall in the car (2012) EA4F813A-16C0-4099-ADFF-DCEE7911F5A3.PNG|Maddie in her solo costume with a producer (2012) 1F6AD0AF-131B-4542-B609-476ACF8362A6.JPG|Maddie being silly (2010) 9B4F5CF2-BA58-404A-A1C4-51716FBF0752.PNG|Maddie and Mackenzie Sweeney bts of the ALDC photoshoot (2013) 012FA6F1-285E-4043-BD1B-AB51666D6EAE.JPG|Maddie putting on Liz's eyelashes bts of the ALDC photoshoot (2013) D4468C05-108B-4A41-8C85-D09BC881F8DA.PNG|Maddie, Chloe, and Kamryn (2014) 0C956DBB-0D47-4A2E-9A93-0447F7047902.JPG|Fire and Ice awards (2009) 2EAE5F26-9987-4C53-BD65-E42FAEA623B4.JPG|Maddie and Vivi-Anne Stein (2011) A1D587A7-B615-4929-8A80-01C8F5A42995.PNG|Maddie, Chloe, and two fans (2012) 57546517-97D3-49C8-A6D7-1B489123F15B.PNG|Maddie and Ryleigh (2014) A240433D-9B9F-4AD5-A0F8-F2C48AF7576E.PNG|Maddie and Kalani (2014) 9BD25014-FFF5-435D-8C5A-0A2A1C9EFDEE.PNG|Maddie, Melissa, and David Hofmann (2014) 837C77A1-5160-4865-BEA4-B4C4B333F2FB.PNG|Maddie, Kendall, and Brooke with their JUMP awards (2014) B8F9CAF7-4E4A-4ADF-A9CA-E0FD3A0AE231.PNG|Maddie and Kendall (2014) 19F305A9-8784-47F5-BBF7-77F7D1DED038.PNG|Maddie and Kendall on the way to the KCAS (2014) 7EBCFA8A-D6DF-4D6E-B461-EF76F1EAFB28.PNG|Maddie and Kendall (2014) AA51A457-3FE7-4B6F-9483-AEBC5852801A.PNG|Baby Maddie and Mackenzie (2007) 8C7E0A64-D74C-42EF-8066-249382B326CE.PNG|Maddie, Mackenzie, and Kendall (2014) 268D75D3-5185-46AA-9EAC-B62DB3E89F62.PNG|Maddie and Mackenzie (2014) 91E24C7B-C6AE-4B1E-A8B7-B9DD203A126E.PNG|Maddie selfie (2014) 2DAAF798-CF33-4D67-860C-791AE2B5CF62.PNG|Maddie, Brooke, and Payton on the way to the TCAs (2013) 34F0A5EC-D91A-4944-8910-2D8FC17E0C6C.PNG|Maddie and Mackenzie meeting Troian Bellisario at the TCAs (2013) EECC046A-E435-4D01-9D55-5D9830852D9D.PNG|Maddie and Mackenzie meeting Ashley Benson at the TCAs (2013) 7A187081-4EDA-4570-8597-F175002ED452.PNG|The girls meeting Selena Gomez at the TCAs (2013) 85E71DF5-CB7C-4307-8035-D140EE04305A.PNG|Maddie, Mackenzie, and Peyton List before the TCAs (2013) F4A40D39-AACB-4A5A-AC5A-DF31E4F4CC9F.JPG|Maddie and Gianna at the TCAs (2013) AC844C0E-7931-404D-AFF9-2F008397118A.JPG|Maddie, Mackenzie, and Peyton List before the TCAs (2013) 7ABEAD4B-C2FF-4259-AF9A-4EA9A3E18907.JPG|Maddie, Chloe, and Sally Miller before the TCAs (2013) 1EB57149-2664-4333-9CB1-B4E09825D399.PNG|Maddie, Mackenzie, and Ansel Elgort at the TCAs (2014) F14EB97E-BE67-4142-9FB7-17ED70D894B5.PNG|Maddie, Mackenzie, and Taylor Swift at the TCAs (2014) 775FA6F4-F8C2-43B1-ABA9-EEF0D0DDF680.PNG|Maddie, Mackenzie, and Lucy Hale at the TCAs (2014) AA4D51A8-7281-4887-BB7D-9F761F7F96DC.JPG|The girls and Gianna before the TCAs (2014) 9D413330-1F22-4E8F-AD70-54A62FE1FA56.JPG|The girls before the TCAs (2014) 1EE526F1-7B46-4309-8E77-814F901CCC05.JPG|The girls before the TCAs (2014) 55242C12-3B4A-4FF0-8B70-C8CDAC5B85D8.PNG|Maddie and Jennifer Lopez at the VMAs (2014) 6D45C05A-31B9-4E92-B325-412AE4640CF6.PNG|Maddie and Channing Tatum doing a Chandelier move (2014) 0D8A36C8-3135-4B68-9512-7CADD5250723.PNG|Maddie and Kendall with Snow White (2014) BA4A8C6C-A3C8-4F45-9C5B-2B55425EC0CF.PNG|Maddie and Kendall (2014) E78EE754-CA02-412A-8E6E-227D4214428B.JPG|Maddie and Asia on the AUDC set (2013) E2BFCBDD-BDE0-410E-924D-58F9A9FF7CA4.JPG|Maddie and Kendall being silly before the KCAs (2014) F6C6D631-D877-42C0-B534-36857168CBC6.JPG|Maddie and Kendall made waffles! (2014) F9FAA7B5-C85F-404B-A787-BDBF6930F8F9.JPG|Maddie and Kendall (2014) 831CF68A-266B-4323-9786-865D692DB6E8.JPG|Maddie and Kendall (2014) 308C65F8-FA6C-457E-B6E9-C320501104CE.JPG|Kendall and Maddie (2014) AA50E80C-1B7F-4E83-864B-E4E708305EE3.JPG|Maddie, Mackenzie, Kendall, and Nia at the KCAs (2014) 42A8ADD4-D696-4B07-B6F9-18DC17E1B6F4.JPG|Maddie and Mackenzie (2014) 63E2865C-DEFD-4BB0-828C-7F51C2757A4B.JPG|Maddie and Mackenzie (2014) D0282A3F-7B4E-419E-AF49-86DA80CF9211.JPG|Maddie and Kalani (2014) 57C7C0BA-46A6-4BA7-9F6A-E2E19C7A526D.PNG|Maddie and Chloe after the ALDC Christmas party (2014) 67AE6AF6-9F60-4B1C-85C5-B197F7D78891.PNG|Maddie meeting Miley Cyrus at the VMAs (2014) 7A14FD95-71B3-4F38-AC02-983C359A4003.JPG|Maddie and Kendall (2014) F3C0D526-3C91-4763-A5CB-7B40AA8F6A39.JPG|Paige, Chloe, Maddie, Brooke, and Mackenzie (2012) DFB93959-E953-4D44-8E74-733ABA223BF1.JPG|Maddie and Brooke before the Starpower pageant (2011) 8A3E71AF-9324-4AAB-A39A-6174AD79BAA2.JPG|The girls and Gianna in their "Rag Dolls" costumes D7FEF0B9-9D2B-4CCE-8872-1AB7D83AEDA0.JPG|Maddie in the wings before "Cry" (2011) EC76F7EF-DB76-4BC6-BDB8-AD892F0E1170.JPG|Maddie and Chloe in their group costumes (2011) D7B7C349-2D6B-44C4-82DE-906E28BF9E29.JPG|Maddie being funny in her solo costume (2011) 9F102AF3-9A5E-4010-B5EE-E18994AE19C7.JPG|Maddie after performing her nationals solo (2011) AB9129AC-C407-4D0D-8B2A-C35CFFFA197A.JPG|Maddie and Chloe before their nationals duet (2011) 12A3DEC6-3452-4C53-8003-76B49C38DE92.JPG|Maddie, Chloe, and Paige in their trio costumes (2012) FA74BFB6-3D24-4990-A2E3-738A0F3FCE6E.JPG|Maddie, Chloe, and Paige in their trio costumes (2012) 350FFF68-F32F-431C-9C9D-6598580753E6.JPG|Maddie in her group costume (2012) B5FB8FB5-F8ED-4E90-B77E-A8CC21930BE6.PNG|Maddie and Gianna before the group (2012) F253AE23-10E3-4DAD-B94B-BA705356D8D9.PNG|Maddie and Chloe before their solos (2012) 8F3C9D40-529B-4711-AC78-3D3300A2B1F6.JPG|Maddie and Brooke in their group costumes (2012) 2C1AD95F-E6FF-4EAA-A5ED-65B7624F1F7B.JPG|Maddie in her solo costume (2012) 471CB735-CE2F-4B4B-9EA8-001A3387735E.JPG|Maddie in her solo costume (2012) E273A8DD-1C7A-44A3-8D09-00C723803B05.JPG|Maddie in her nationals solo costume (2012) 5AE06B89-B446-4791-93C9-4F9BBC457DF0.PNG|Kendall, Chloe, and Maddie before their solos (2013) 76886BA8-803E-4D35-8226-4DE869B8141A.PNG|Kendall, Chloe, and Maddie stretching before their solos (2013) CFE6379A-A681-4771-913C-B0BE1241E2C1.PNG|Chloe and Maddie before their solos (2013) A023E162-0C3B-413E-A235-0AC4D3F31AE0.JPG|Chloe and Maddie before their solos (2013) 33E8F8DB-8468-4D31-AB91-CCC26AF42DAE.JPG|Maddie, Chloe, and Paige before the group (2013) 344F589B-6DF3-4C70-9016-4A343E3EB77A.PNG|The girls and Gianna before the group (2013) 9E9FDE12-B0DA-4C2D-A61D-BF5FB06FB8E3.PNG|The girls being funny in the dressing room (2013) 6439B936-3756-4A0E-8D07-767B441D47FE.PNG|Maddie in her solo costume (2013) 1E7E37F0-5F7C-4560-8AA7-2B6A1ACAC8E0.JPG|The girls being funny (2013) 0419E14D-CAAD-4414-B17C-C762C97072BA.PNG|Maddie and Brandon Chang before their duet (2013) F3B8EB2E-E366-491C-8371-9A2C0A404BB6.JPG|Maddie and Kendall at nationals (2013) 881DDD9B-BB38-408E-9408-9C8CF42F6382.JPG|The girls, Abby, and Gianna before the group (2014) A8093F85-E570-4387-B3EA-D4EB4C93C890.JPG|The girls before the group (2014) D03D4A6E-9824-4980-A2E3-206AAB08A7AC.JPG|Maddie and Mackenzie in their group costumes (2014) C8BC0A5F-897F-4E39-9424-00F8F8FADAD0.JPG|Maddie and Chloe in their group costumes (2014) 4AF428F1-41FC-4788-92C4-62DF7D2299DB.PNG|The girls before "Frozen Together" (2015) A943834C-EF26-466E-B457-12ACF8EE8E13.JPG|Maddie and Nia (2014) DE6C7ABF-3CCD-4797-8687-24059E7909C9.JPG|Maddie and Nia (2014) 01E78659-6AF1-4F62-A3E3-C0AB3C03D7C7.JPG|Maddie and Nia (2013) 3403515B-AD46-48A0-8418-A29A750BECDB.PNG|Maddie and Jojo Siwa (2014) 91F8261B-924A-40BE-96FD-F09E05C36337.JPG|Maddie, Kalani, and Asia on the AUDC set (2013) D994C2BA-A477-494F-9AF4-AF039EFE134C.PNG|Maddie before her solo (2013) AF7FC48E-1CC2-4EF1-A9EB-42B290A42829.JPG|Maddie's group makeup (2014) 6217CE85-CBBD-4D04-9A87-7AD818279951.PNG|Maddie before her tap solo (2014) E0F672B4-361B-4D66-840B-47FF300B2288.JPG|Maddie and Chloe before their solos (2014) 3C65FECC-9507-4692-9E6A-685905BAF409.JPG|Maddie and Nia before the group (2014) 78CB95A3-43B2-45CB-B4DC-DFB99EEEEA3D.JPG|Maddie and Kalani in their group costumes (2014) ABC33F6B-7B87-4A8B-83EB-7B1EF58C9A68.JPG|Abby, Maddie, and Kalani (2015) 8588A145-A314-4676-A0B8-5D9891294EC6.JPG|Maddie and Kalani (2015) 0608F636-AAA0-4530-A3E1-9F121F9F8F75.PNG|Maddie and Kalani (2015) 5B230B85-5341-41A7-B5C0-EA263D7DF765.JPG|Maddie and Kendall (2015) D3E26530-254E-4611-B1BC-ABEC05827464.JPG|Maddie and Kendall (2015) 9A2431A8-28D3-4C4B-A53F-EE3A68458F26.JPG|Maddie selfie (2014) 09C9A085-EF29-47B4-B9E6-696335B5C802.JPG|Maddie selfie (2014) F4318FD9-0ABA-4008-9B42-1878537639CA.JPG 70C638B0-FC44-43EB-94E4-98EE3FAA24AA.PNG 75D03066-38F4-4DA9-9A27-9CB186B4239E.PNG 37F7D589-1E70-4A6F-8A3B-D78B965B0018.PNG C5EE08B3-15BD-464B-91DD-06E4237A5C41.PNG 662F9E5F-0070-4B92-9EEC-36F5797426BF.PNG 2A089A72-F348-475E-B55F-A977018119D4.PNG F9464000-D3B5-4547-89B5-9017ED3567D7.PNG 8F50E87B-6D2E-478E-B0C7-97AB1FBEA13D.PNG 5E347754-4FFC-4E32-B5DC-253E494983BB.PNG 2104F239-83D6-4D61-A4EC-922CFF62DFF6.PNG EA08E6BB-6F00-4A23-8147-B1969A65E2FB.PNG 253A4002-91D7-47D2-A017-2FF73E5CE090.PNG 5BBD18FD-499A-4B53-A66B-83191808142D.PNG D33518E6-E8E3-4E8C-9D91-322C022C3E49.PNG 6C39AF85-C70B-48D9-A95F-490F97EFC5D1.PNG B004F22C-A83D-4DA8-B03B-969C10E2395C.PNG F869BE68-601E-4A52-9E71-4726D1F682C0.PNG 1ACD3BD5-7A41-47A8-8A34-9755DD2A4382.PNG A337B26B-133B-424A-AA7E-924D4F2971A8.PNG BB8829F2-56E7-4EA4-B584-FB4A1C226330.PNG 83CD174C-C322-4A37-AEDE-8335E64A7A1C.PNG F1796F41-C074-4DF0-9839-478A044F649A.JPG A211B45B-0142-4938-8886-84C6CDCEAAFF.JPG Maddie+Ziegler+Nickelodeon+2016+Kids+Choice+l3yhS4DNgk9x.jpg 591631702.jpg 41636724 picturepub maddie-117.jpg Videos ALDC Maddie Ziegler Mackenzie Ziegler Brooke Kosinski - Tap Bossanova Baby - The Dance Awards 2015 Abby Lee Dance Company - Amber Alert (Nationals 2014) FT.Maddie Ziegler & Kalani Hilliker Dancing to - Shape Of You DanceInYou ft. Maddie Ziegler by CAPEZIO Behind the Scenes DanceInYou ft. Maddie Ziegler by CAPEZIO Maddie Ziegler Learns a Dance Routine with The Rockettes External Links *Official Site *Her Clothing Line *Info Page *Facebook *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Former ALDC dancers Category:Ziegler Sisters Category:TV Dance Competition Contestants Category:National Title Winners Category:Multi-Talented